Warmth of the Fire
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: Roxas, a rich yet unhappy teenager at 15. Axel, a poor person in the slums and always armed, with nothing else to live for at 20. What happens when they finally meet? Rated M for abusive behavior, sexual content. AkuRoku and XemSai. Finished!
1. The Ordinary Life

**Warmth of the Fire**

_Roxas, a rich yet unhappy teenager at 15. Axel, a poor person in the slums and always armed, with nothing else to live for at 20. What happens when they finally meet?_

**Ch. 1 – The Ordinary Life**

The sky of the sunrise, filled with red-fire colors… Roxas looked out his condo as another hideous day had begun…

The city had the rich and the poor and there was a strong boundary between them, no one allowed being with the other. Xemnas and Saix, who were working for the government of the city, were the ones to take care of him even though they really didn't. No one knew who Roxas' parents were or where they had gone after he was born. All the two men knew were that they found Roxas in an orphanage. Roxas got up out of bed and cleaned up his messy blond hair as he knew school would start any minute.

"Roxas, sleep in again?" Saix approached him as Roxas was walking out of his bedroom.

"Yes, sir. I have to go."

"Of course."

As Roxas ran down the hallway, Saix just looked at him with disappointment and discontent. Roxas had no time to waste as school would start in a half hour and the car was already outside. Before he got into the car outside at the lobby of the building, Xemnas was there, waiting to say goodbye as he was the main caretaker of Roxas. He did not look happy.

"Roxas, here's lunch. Be home on time you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

The two said nothing else as Roxas jumped in the car to take him to school. Xemnas also stared with discontent as the car drove away. Even if he and Saix were his caretakers, they didn't care for him at all. In fact, they hated him. But it was the law of their boss, the governor of the city. But who knows what could happen…

Xemnas walked back into the building and Saix was waiting for him on the bed of their bedroom. He knew what Saix wanted and that was to be loved by Xemnas.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Xemnas took off his suit and left only his bare skin for Saix to be amazed by the body of his lover. Saix took off his pants and boxers and got under the large blanket. Xemnas joined him soon after and they started kissing passionately. Roxas could tell that they were in love, even if they denied it. The cold hardness of their bodies rubbed together and Saix groaned quite loudly. But things got more heated up as Xemnas penetrated Saix's prostate so hard that a cold erection started slipping out and Xemnas could tell because he could smell it. At that moment, Saix took part of the erectiled body fluid and fed it to Xemnas and he enjoyed the taste. He licked his lips and started licking his tongue all over Saix's bare chest and Saix groaned even more loudly and Xemnas knew that meant he wanted more. Xemnas started sucking on Saix's neck and pretty soon, Xemnas got a cold hard erection and he felt it. Xemnas took some of his erectiled body fluid and fed it to Saix. Saix enjoyed the taste and smell of each other's body. They continued on and on until they fell asleep late that afternoon…

Roxas finished the school day and was starving. Every day when his caretakers would give him his lunch, there was nothing in it. This was breaking the law but since the governor would be on their side, it really didn't matter. So Roxas always ignored it because he was so thin that he rarely ate. He started walking home but he always had to go through the slums, which was the most dangerous part of the city. He knew a lot about the slums: the gangs, the violence, plenty to avoid. He started to feel uneasy and he turned around to see several men talking behind him. Roxas just kept walking and ignored them, but after a few minutes Roxas turned around again and saw the men from before following him. Roxas tried to turn a corner but they blocked his path and Roxas became terrified.

"Hey there young man. Where're you goin'?"

"Nowhere. Just home."

"Come on. We'll take you there. You can trust us."

"No. I really should go."

"Come on, just let us escort you."

The men took Roxas's bag and threw it aside and they pinned him to a brick wall. Roxas got scared and just cowered in front of them. The men laughed and started making their way towards him. As Roxas started to cry, he knew what the men wanted: to have sex with Roxas. But when they were about to make their move, something happened. A gunshot was fired at the men and Roxas looked up to see a shadow on the top of a building. All he could see was long spiked red hair blowing in the breeze and acid green eyes with a cold stare at the men. The rest of this stranger was a shadow in the glowing sun. Roxas just looked at him with such hope. Someone from the slums was saving his life!

"Hey. I thought we told you this was our turf."

"Yeah. But what you're doing is a violation of my rules. We had a deal: you don't break my rules, I don't come on your turf. Now get out of here."

"Fine. Come on, let's find somethin' else to do."

Roxas got up from the cold cement ground, picked up his bag and brushed himself off. He walked over the stranger as the older one put away his pistol. Roxas came up behind him and the redhead held out his hand.

"Ummm… thank you."

"Whatever. Come with me."

"Ok…"

Roxas followed the stranger to the basement of a brick building. The redhead unlocked a door and he took the blond's hand and led him down a flight of stairs to a space which seemed like a bedroom of something. There was also a bathroom and a kitchen. Roxas just looked around confused.

"Ummm… is this where you live?"

"Yeah. My cousin owns this building and luckily he was able to get me a place here. It's nothing much but make yourself comfortable for a sec."

"'Kay…"

Roxas was still very much confused as he looked around some more. It wasn't even much of a home and he didn't get why a stranger he met just a few minutes ago was taking him to his home. The redhead came back with a sandwich on a paper plate and a glass of milk.

"Here."

"Ummm…"

"You're thin. You must be hungry."

"I'm really not. It's okay."

"Come on. You have to eat. I insist."

"… Okay."

Roxas took a few bites of the sandwich and put it down. The redhead just stared at him strangely. He never saw someone so thin and abused. He stopped looking at him and stared at the floor.

"Thanks…"

"Axel."

"Who?"

"Me. That's my name."

"Oh… Roxas. That's me."

Roxas couldn't look at Axel for no reason, but he just couldn't. Axel couldn't look at him either. They barely knew each other and already Axel welcomed Roxas into his home. Roxas felt so strange about it and didn't know why. Then the silence broke.

"Axel… how old are you?"

"20. You?"

"15."

"Have you always lived like this?"

"No. But I'll warn you. My life story is pretty gruesome."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok. I was originally born outside of the city, down in the farmlands. I hardly knew my parents because they were never home. But one day, the shadows of my parents were hanging from the ceiling of their bedroom and I knew they were dead. Then the Governor came into my house, acting like it was a good thing. I was taken away to the Orphanage where I spent my time until I was 14. I left of my own free will because the government couldn't control that. Ever since, I've been living in the slums. That's me. As you can tell, I have been into so many fights and that's where all these scars are from."

"I was an orphan too. I never knew my parents either. When I turned 12, I was adopted by two men. That's all I can tell you."

"I see."

"I have to go. My two caretakers are expecting me home."

"'Kay. Whatever."

Roxas walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Axel never looked at him when he was leaving. All that was left was a serious look.


	2. Beaten to Submission

**Ch. 2 – Beaten to Submission**

Roxas came home at the appropriate time and unlocked the door to the top floor. He figured out that everything would be normal when he got in the house to notify his caretakers that he was home. But when he walked into their room, he found them kissing passionately. The scene was enough to make Roxas's blood run cold. The two older men saw him and got so angry with him. They caught Roxas and Xemnas pinned him to the ground with a cold, angry look on his face. Roxas became so terrified at that point.

"What were you doing in our doorway?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I was home."

"You came at the wrong place at the wrong time. You miserable, ungrateful child!"

Xemnas slapped him in the face as Roxas fell to the ground and Saix took Roxas's school bag and threw it at his face, so hard that Roxas's face turned red. The blond started to cry as he became more frightened. He knew the most gruesome punishment for intruding in on their privacy: the older men would have their way with him. It had happened before several times in the past and at Roxas's unstable age, this was not a good time.

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't. Dismissed."

"I understand."

Roxas ran to his room, thrust himself on his bed and spent the night crying, wishing for a better life. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. But then he remembered something. Axel! He could go to his place. There was no other choice. Roxas sneaked out the back window with a small jacket on and ran into the rainy city. He searched for Axel's place until he collapsed on the cold wet ground just a block away from his destination. Axel had gone out to get more food until he found Roxas where he had collapsed. He was shocked to find Roxas's face red and bruised everywhere. So he took him in to his place and laid him on the couch with a blanket to warm him and a pillow to support his head. Roxas didn't wake till the next morning to find the sun in his eyes.

"Awake are ya?"

"Who's there?" He sat up slowly to find Axel next to him on a stool. Had Axel found him last night?

"Axel? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I found you outside last night in the street. Did you… want to see me last night?"

"Yeah. I was beaten by my two caretakers. I walked in on them… well… being busy."

"Are they both guys?"

"Mm-hmm. I just wish I could… leave and never come back."

"I don't think that would help at all. But until you get back on your feet, I'll let you stay here. Do you have school today?"

"No. It's Saturday."

"OK. Just stay in bed. I have morning patrol to do."

"Patrol?"  
"I'm what the locals call 'The Gunner.' I'm the most wanted criminal in the city. And I have territory around the city. I have to go so just stay in bed OK?"

"OK."

Axel then let go of the blonde's hand and walked upstairs and out the door. Roxas just looked up at the ceiling, wondering why such a criminal would take care of a boy 5 years younger than him, not to mention much weaker. Maybe it was just to be nice as a friend? Or something more?

Back outside, Axel walked around making sure nobody was crossing into his borders. Even though he looked tough on the outside, all Axel could think about was Roxas. He had never such a weak young boy in the city before. But he couldn't think about him right now. He climbed to the top of a building and looked over his territory. But he spotted a group of security guards. They seemed to be looking for someone, as they wore fancy suits. But then he remembered Roxas saying that he had rich caretakers and they had specific bodyguards to watch over him.

_Roxas! They're looking for him! I have to get to him before they do._

Roxas slept for a while after Axel left. But he woke up to the sound of the door being burst open. Then he heard thundering footsteps down the staircase and got frightened. He saw the bodyguards that his caretakers hired.

"Roxas… your two guardians got extremely mad when they noticed you were gone. You will come home with us."

"No! He won't be!"

Just then, Axel crashed through the small window in time. He stood in front of Roxas and took a defensive stance.

"Roxas, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"We have to get out of here. Come with me."

"OK."


	3. The Runaways

**Chapter 3 – The Runaways**

Roxas woke up to a moving atmosphere, and he was right. The train still hadn't stopped and all he knew was that he and Axel would get off at the last stop. Axel was asleep on the seat next to him. Roxas gave a small smile at him and looked out the window. They were now on the run from police officers everywhere. But Roxas thought this was for the best because he needed a better life… and he would spend it with Axel.

Meanwhile back in the city, things were chaotic within the government. Xemnas and Saix were really angry when they saw that Roxas was gone and they would do anything to have him theirs again. They were to make sure that nothing would get in their way either.

"If I ever find where Roxas is hiding, he will hear it from us."

"We will find him, we just have to be creative."

Just then, Saix's cellphone rang. He answered and it was from the police force. They have every inch of the border and road leading out of the city blocked off but they still didn't see Roxas and Axel. But the men over the phone said they just got a report from a witness that two men who looked just like them boarded the subway train. Saix flipped his phone close.

"The subway… dammit! Now we have to search the track."

"The subway?! He escaped there…"

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel reached their stop on the train and got off. They arrived in a small countryside town with not many buildings but according to Axel, he said that there was an inn they could stay at for a while.

"Wow. I'm surprised because I've never seen the countryside before or the ocean either."

"Wait a sec… you're only 15 and you never saw this kind of land before?"

"No… but I always did want to see it."

"Well… here it is."

Roxas was so excited as he felt like he could start a new life here. The air was so clean, the sky was blue and the fields were green and healthy.

"Come on Roxas, let's go."

"OK."

They walked to the inn together and admired the landscape that Roxas was experiencing for the first time. But Axel felt… somewhat strange around the young blonde. He had the urge to hold his hand and couldn't fight it off any longer. He reached for Roxas's hand and held it tight. Roxas looked up at Axel with a smile and blushed slightly.

"Roxas… are you OK?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're turning red. Do you have a fever?"

"Uhhh… I don't think so. Maybe I'm a little embarrassed because… I don't think I fit in to a little town like this. I've always been in the city and… I'm not sure if I belong."

"I'm not sure either… but you do belong… with me."

Roxas blushed even more. He knew Axel was right. He couldn't go back to his old life he wanted to start a new one, here in the country. They arrived at the inn they would stay at and checked in. Later that night, Roxas lied on his bed, tired from trying to get out of the city. He was hungry too.

"Roxas."

"What is it Axel?"

"Are you hungry? Here, I grabbed this last night before we left. You can have it."

"Why did you just hand me turkey meat?"

"You gotta eat something right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Roxas took a few pieces of the meat and ate. Axel lied on his own bed, thinking of what to do next. They would be safe here for a while, but if the city found them, they would have to keep running until they found somewhere to be safe.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"  
"What do we do now?"

"We stay here for a while. Try to rebuild our strength before we leave somewhere again. Or until the city finds us again."

"OK… I'm scared."

Axel's eyes widened with shock. He knew why he was frightened. He was afraid the city would take him back and he would be severely punished. Roxas didn't want another brutal punishment or to keep living in the city. He wanted to stay… in the country… with Axel. He came up to Roxas and held him close to his heart and they both closed their eyes.

"Don't worry Roxas. You will never go back. I'll make sure of it."

Roxas felt comforted and warm at the same time. He liked Axel as a friend and he couldn't ask for a better one. But Roxas soon fell asleep in his arms and Axel smiled at him with a warm feeling. He kissed Roxas's forehead and laid him down, then he walked over to the window and sat down by it.

_Roxas… I'll make sure you never leave my side… ever… _Then he got tired himself. So he lied on the separate bed next to Roxas and fell asleep.

Later that night, Axel was woken up by a noise outside. He got up and went to see who it was. Roxas turned in his bed as if he might have heard Axel get up. He stood at the window and saw police cars from the city. How could they have caught them so quickly? It might have been considered impossible but they were the police.

"Roxas, get up."

"What is it Axel?"

"The police found us."

Roxas widened his eyes with shock. The police found them and in such a short time as well?

"We have to go."

"Axel wait!"

"Come on."

Roxas got on his back and they both ran out of the room. They ran out of the building and the police saw them. This wasn't good and they now were on the run again. It seems that no matter where they went, Roxas and Axel would never be safe… or free.


	4. You Have to Help me

**Chapter 4 – You Have to Help Me**

Roxas stayed on Axel's back the entire time he ran. The police had caught them so quickly and Roxas believed that he and his friend would never be free. Was this the price of being free for Roxas? To be chased by the police until they give up? But he didn't care, as he just wanted to be free and with Axel. Before Roxas knew it, they stopped at a local train station and Axel put him down, appearing to be out of breath when they stopped.

"Axel, where are we?"  
"The local train station. It seems we lost them for now but we have to wait for an hour before the train comes. Just rest here on the bench."

"OK."

Roxas lied down to get some more sleep and Axel covered the young blonde with his jacket to keep him warm. As he looked at the young blonde, he became somewhat… warm and by his cute little face for a 15 year old. He gently stroked his face and brushed his rough fingers against Roxas's soft lips. He then stood up to get something to eat for him and Roxas. When he came back, Roxas was starting to wake up. The sun was rising as they had been running from the police all night.

"Hey there sleepyhead."

"Hi. What's that?"  
"Here. It's only a roll and some water and it's not much, I know, but this will help you better than starving yourself."

"Thanks, Axel."

Roxas ate the roll and drank half the bottle of water quite fast, as Xemnas and Saix hardly ever fed him back home. But the city was no longer his home. His home was wherever Axel would live for the rest of his life. When he was done eating, Roxas walked off and tossed his garbage away in the trash can. But when he came back, he saw Axel's face glowing in the sunlight and was somehow… attracted to it. He never saw someone so beautiful in the sunlight before. He walked over and laid his head on Axel's shoulder. He covered himself with the redhead's jacket again too.

"Axel…"

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Will we… ever be free?"

"I don't think… I know will be free. And you will stay with me. I'll make sure of it."

"OK."

The train finally arrived at the station bound for a new town not far from here. Axel was hoping they could stay there for a while because his cousin, Demyx also lived there. But Axel had not seen Demyx in so long. He wondered what he would say if he saw Axel with a young blonde at the age of 15, Roxas.

Back in the city, things were growing hectic. The school, started to suspect why Roxas hadn't been at school in the past 3 days. And other citizens were starting to grow worried why there were so many policemen in the city lately. Usually, Xemnas and Saix would never show themselves in public but for the past 2 days, they had been out a lot more. Saix's cell phone rang while he and Xemnas were out in one of the districts, looking in nearby abandoned buildings.

"Yes? They did huh? Don't worry I understand. I'll call you back later."

"What was that?"  
"The police force found them in the northern country, but the older one noticed them and escaped with little Roxas to another part of the country."

"Damn him! He's taunting us because he thinks we can never catch them."

"I actually have an idea. How about if… someone else goes after him? Someone we know very well and who is extremely resourceful…"

"Hire someone to go after him?"

"Yes. And I know just the person for the job." He dialed a number into his phone and waited for an answer… "Yeah. It's me, Luxord. We have an assignment for you." Another voice was heard on the other end.

"Excellent. I can't wait."

Back in the country, Axel and Roxas had boarded the train, the two of them sitting in the same seat and Roxas curled up next to Axel, trying to keep warm, as he didn't know why he was always cold. Axel just stared out the window as the train rolled by the landscape.

_Can't blame Roxas for being tired… What have I gotten myself into? On the run with an abused sheltered 15 year old boy… What the hell was I thinking?_

He ruffled Roxas's hair a tiny bit and now realizes, he realizes he's attracted to Roxas somehow and didn't know why. To wish him a peaceful sleep, Axel gently kissed Roxas on his forehead, then just before he fell asleep, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and gently held him close to his heart. Then he too fell into a deep slumber…

When both guys woke up on the train, their stop had just come and they had to get off. But Roxas was still asleep because he was so tired after running away last night. So Axel got off the train and carried Roxas in his arms like he was a delicate child, which of course he was. He had to go to Demyx's house and talk about what they had been through.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dem. What's up?"  
"OH MY GOD! AXEL! IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND LONELY WITHOUT YOU!"

Demyx ran out of the door and embraced Axel with such joy, which almost made Axel drop Roxas on the cemented ground.

"Careful around me, would you?"

"Sorry. Who's the kid?"

"Uhhh… it's a long story. Can we talk inside?"

"Sure."

After a long explanation about what happened over the past three days, Axel finally stopped his story between him and Roxas and not to mention the police force.

"Wow… you really got yourself in a mess this time."

"I can't leave Roxas to be a toy for those… fucked up people in the city. I won't let it happen, especially not a 15 year old like him."

"So… his name's Roxas?"

"Yeah. I'm the one who has to look out for him. He's now my responsibility. But I'm leaving him in your hands for a while. I have to go out and see if the police aren't looking for us."

"OK, then. I'll stay here."

Axel laid Roxas on the couch and covered him with a throw blanket so he could sleep more. But when he was about to walk away, he turned back for a minute and looked at Demyx, who was sitting close to the young blonde, keeping an eye on him.

"Look after him Demyx… please."

"Don't worry Axel. Got nothin' to worry about. I'll look after him. Promise."

"Thanks."

But Axel then turned to Roxas who was still asleep on the couch and seemed comfortable enough. Axel put his on Roxas's face and ran it through his hair. He looked sad but then leaned down and gently kissed the blonde's soft lips.

"I'll come back for you. I promise…"

Roxas woke up a couple hours later to find himself lying down. He got enough sleep to be up and about again but when he looked around, Axel wasn't there. Instead, he saw a young man about Axel's age but with blonde hair just like him.

"Oh… you're finally awake. I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up and then Axel would kill me."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm Axel's cousin Demyx. He told me everything. I know your name's Roxas, right?"

"Yeah. You're his cousin?"

"Yeah. I was told by Axel to keep an eye on you while he was out."

"Where is he? Where's Axel?"

"He's out checking for any signs of the police and he should be back in a half hour."

But what both young men didn't know is that someone was watching them in the bushes. A blonde haired man appeared much older then Demyx and Roxas. He held a gun and aimed it at the window because this was the man that Xemnas and Saix had hired to find Roxas and kill Axel: Luxord. He was a cold and heartless killer and the real thing he only cared about was making his employees happy. He shot through the window and the glass shattered. Roxas jumped and so did Demyx.

"What was that?"

"Roxas stay back!" Who's there?" Luxord crashed through the window and stood up.

"I am Luxord. I have come to collect Roxas and take him back. I was hired by your caretakers, Roxas."

"My caretakers? No, I'm not going back. I won't!" But someone jumped in the way of Roxas and Luxord: Axel.

"Axel!"

"Roxas, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Come here."

Roxas obeyed and held on to him as tight as possible. But when he finally held tight to Axel, he blushed bright red a little. He felt so safe and warm around him.

"Bastard… what do you want?"

"I said it before… I'm here to take Roxas back."

"No I'm not going back!"

Luxord had no patience and he shot Axel twice in both shoulders. He clutched them from the pain. Demyx got mad too, but Luxord just held him by the neck, choking him and threw him across the room. Then Luxord slowly walked toward Roxas, who was terrified. Axel fainted from the pain of the shots but Roxas still held on to him.

"Now then Roxas… come with me."

"No! Let me go!"

Axel woke up later that night and looked around the room but Roxas was nowhere to be seen, neither was Luxord. Demyx was a few feet from him, unconscious. Axel got up, still wounded, and walked over to him. Then Demyx became conscious again too.

"You OK, Axel?"

"No… I'm not."

Demyx bandaged up his wounds and cleaned him up too. Axel looked sad the whole time because he wasn't able to protect Roxas this time and he felt like he failed himself and Roxas as well.

"Axel… there are different ways to fall for someone. But a 20 year old guy and a 15 year old boy are an entirely different case."

"Don't say that! I… know that's not true. But I know one thing: Roxas needs me because he's so weak, but the actual truth is… I need him more."

Axel got up when Demyx was done and cocked his gun. He walked outside into the moonlight and was determined more than ever to find Roxas and take him back.

_Roxas… I'm promised to come back for you. Just keep waiting for me… I promise I'll come._

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Right Here with You

**Chapter 5 – Right Here With You**

The young blonde didn't say a word since he was taken from Axel. He didn't look at Luxord, didn't answer any questions or anything. Images of his close friend ran through his head because Axel was all Roxas wanted to see and hear right now. Nothing else mattered. He just wanted Axel and nothing or nobody else.

"You should consider yourself lucky. You get to go home."

"No. I'm not going home."

"Why do you intend on running? Xemnas and Saix took care of you like brothers or even like a father should."

"I just want Axel. That's all I want. I know he survived."

"You don't belong to that disgrace anymore. All men like him just have no feelings or patience for someone like you."

"That's not true! He's not like that."

"You're just another high valued kid. You will have no future with him."

Roxas covered his face and hoped that Axel would come and save him. He started to cry because he didn't want to go back to the city where his old life was. He didn't want to be beaten every day. It was too painful for him to relive that again. Luxord had taken Roxas to an abandoned house where they could regain their strength then the plan would be to head back to the city tomorrow morning.

_Axel…where are you? Help me… I need you… now more than ever…_

Axel was looking all over the place where Roxas could be hiding but he had no luck. It would be only 4 hours before the sun rose again. If the sun rose, that means Axel would have lost and Roxas would be doomed. He couldn't let that happen because he needed Roxas back.

_Roxas… where are you?_

Then he remembered something. Back when he was growing up with Demyx in this town, they used to play at an abandoned house near the lake. He realized that place is where the young blonde was being kept right now. He rushed over there as fast as he could because he didn't have much time left. Axel looked in the window and saw Roxas crying, sitting at the wall.

_Roxas! Just stay there… I'll be inside in a sec…_

Axel opened the door and snuck in. He had to find his way to the power conduit. With that, he could cut off the power and take Roxas away safely. But his main objective was to get Roxas back safe and sound. He found his way to the basement where the conduit was. Axel took out a pair of pliers and cut the cord of the main power in the house. Roxas looked around and why the power was cut. Luxord grabbed Roxas and held a knife to his throat. He watched the door carefully when it opened and wondered who it was.

"Who's there?" The shadow held a lighter in his hands and revealed a familiar face. Roxas's eyes glimmered with hope and happiness.

"Axel, it's you!"

"Well… you did survive. I'm not surprised though. What are you for?"

"Not here to fight, but to make a deal. Here it is: set Roxas free and in exchange I give myself in return."

"Axel, no."

"You have got to be kidding. No deal, it's horrible. Boy little Roxas, this young man must like you a lot. Drop your weapon and move forward slowly or I will hurt him."

Axel did as Luxord said. He dropped his main pistol and walked forward. Roxas was worried. He didn't want him to surrender, not for his own life. But Roxas noticed something. He was carrying another pistol in his jacket then Roxas just stayed clam because he knew Luxord would hurt him if Axel didn't do what he said. Then suddenly, Axel pulled out the second pistol and shot Luxord in the shoulder, lowering his guard.

"Roxas, run!" Roxas elbowed Luxord in the stomach and ran to Axel, who grabbed his arm and placed the young blonde behind him. Roxas held on to him around his waist and watched as he was protected. Axel shot him a few more times but no enough to kill him.

"That was close. Luckily, he's not dead. Are you OK, Roxas?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on. Let's go."

Axel picked up Roxas and put him on his back. They went out the doors and were on their way back to Demyx's house, where they could rest. Roxas had tears running down his face but they were both tears of sadness and happiness. Axel noticed his tears and set him down where they could talk in private.

"It's OK, Roxas. Tell me what's wrong."

"Is it true that I'm just another kid who is valued by everyone?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Luxord said that I'm valued but it's just because of my former life. Living the rich life and everything. Am I loved just because of my riches back there?"

"Roxas… let me tell you something. Anybody who loves you because of your life back there doesn't know the true meaning of being loved and valued. I really haven't been valued by anyone before, but I hope this cheers you up: If you come across anybody who loves and cares for you for your heart and kind, innocent soul is someone who will always treasure your life… just like me."

Roxas was so touched by Axel's words and his tears changed to happiness. He embraced Axel so tight and cried on his shoulder. He never heard anyone say that before, even to him.

"Axel… I'm glad you kept your promise."

"It's OK. Come on, we should go."

"OK."

Roxas climbed back up on to his friend's back and they continued back home, the home where they belonged to now. Roxas held on to Axel's shoulders as tight as he could, happy that was now reunited with older friend who cared for him so much.

_Axel, thank you…_

_Roxas… next time you're hurt… I may not be there…_

"Uh-huh. I understand. Thank you."

"What was that?"

"Luxord's in the hospital. Apparently, he got shot three times in the shoulder and twice in the abdomen. Luckily he's fine but he won't be able to move for a while."

"Dammit! The fuckin' older man shot him… just because he wanted his precious friend Roxas back."

"We will get him back."

"We will and once we do, we're gonna have to put restrictions and restraints on him so he never runs off again."

"I have a better idea… I'll go find them myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll show him what happens… Besides, I could use the exercise."

"Then allow me to give you a warm up."

Xemnas shoved Saix against the side of the building and into the alley so no one saw them. He took one hand started going under the blue haired man's shirt and he gently touched the soft skin of his lover, making him flinch a little bit.

"You flinched…"

"Don't worry. It's nothing."

"Be sure you get Roxas back… no exceptions."

"I understand."

He continued to gently touch Saix's skin and he kissed him as well. But Saix scratched Xemnas's skin with his sharp fingernails and blood began to drip out. The blood on his fingers were giving off a scent that Saix was attracted to. He licked blood from two fingers while Xemnas licked the rest. They then let go of each other and Saix walked off.

"No exceptions."

"My heart will always belong to you."

Saix walked toward the train station to go look for the young boy himself. He was growing tired of these games and wanted to take matters into his own hands. The night crows looked as he walked towards his goal and destination.

_Roxas… no more games. You will be coming home…_

At dawn the next morning, Roxas was safe and sound on the couch covered by a blanket. Demyx woke up first and walked downstairs to check on the young blonde. He softly rubbed his hair and sat down to watch over him. But then Axel woke up ten minutes later and saw Demyx watching over him.

"Thanks, Demyx… for watching."

"No problem. He was already asleep when you guys came home late last night. I know you were tired too because you carried him the whole way."

"We were both tired. I'm not letting him go…"

"What?"

"For some reason… I just can't let him go. I can't let him fall into other hands, and I'm sorry, but not even yours."

"It's OK. But falling for someone is a natural thing."

"What did you say?"

"I can tell you're falling for Roxas. Can't blame you though, because he is pretty cute for a boy of 15."

"Yeah. Any girl would fall for a boy like him."

"But you're not a girl Axel. You're a 20 year old guy who's falling for a 15 year old boy. You and Roxas aren't average lovers."

Axel got up and walked to the window where the sun was shining over the hills of the horizon. He was wondering about so many things and most of them were focused on his feelings and how unsure they were. But there was one thing he knew for sure.

"I almost lost Roxas last night. I can't lose him again…"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

A/U: I thought the rescuing scene was going to be longer but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Isn't it obvious that Axel loves Roxas? How come he won't admit it? You're just gonna have to wait for the whole story to be finished. Don't forget to review please! I promise the story will only get better. Thanks!


	6. Loneliness

**Chapter 6 - Loneliness**

He couldn't help but be at Roxas's side for every single minute. It just seemed too painful to leave him alone. Loneliness turned Axel into the person he is today but Roxas's happiness has somehow brought him warmth to his heart. He never felt this way before about anyone, especially not about a young boy like Roxas.

"How's Roxas doing?"

"He's fine. He's just sleeping right now."

"I see."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"If the police ever find us again, we have to keep running."

"By the way, I forgot something. I ran a search online about the government and there was some connection to a hospital near here about 15 years ago, when Roxas was born. I thought you might want to check it out with him."

"We will, but for now, let him rest."

"So you gonna keep him at your side?"

"Yeah. I thought he would just be another troublemaker for me and I thought I really didn't need anybody, but I didn't realize it… until he was gone."

Demyx walked out of the room to leave Axel and Roxas alone. Axel lifted Roxas's limp body up, sat down and held him in his arms. He closed his eyes and just before he fell asleep, he kissed Roxas's soft lips once again and held his head close to where his heart was.

"I can't let you go… I just can't… I don't want to relive the pain of loneliness."

A couple hours later, Roxas woke up to find himself in Axel's arms. He got surprised and blushed slightly. It was now close to noon and Demyx walked into the room again to find the young blonde awake.

"Oh… I see you're awake. Axel didn't leave the house once and he was watching over you all morning."

"Oh… I didn't even notice."

"He is really a good person to have at anyone's side. You and Axel need to check a place in the mountains nearby. It's a hospital that had connections with the government about 15 years ago, around the time you were born."

"We'll check it out."

"I wish you guys luck."

Axel woke up that same minute. He got up and Roxas followed him as well. Demyx opened the door for them to walk outside. There was no car, so they would have to walk there.

"Here Axel, the map of the mountain area. There's the hospital and there's no car or bus to take you there, so you two will have to walk."

"This will be fine. Thanks, Demyx."

"Sure. You guys be careful."

"We will."

Axel took Roxas's hand and held it tight. Roxas followed behind as they walked toward the mountain path. Several others in the small town saw them walk there and wondered why.

Meanwhile, a hooded man stepped off the train station at the town Axel and Roxas were staying at. He looked menacing and ready to kill someone. He walked to a person and asked if they saw Axel and Roxas walk by here. They said they were walking toward the mountains to check out an abandoned hospital. He smiled evil and walked up the path leading to the mountains. He took off his hood to reveal long blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Roxas… no more playing games. Your fun ends here…" Saix said to himself.

It had been a half hour since Roxas and Axel entered the mountains and Roxas had been stumbling for quite a way. Axel noticed this and caught him before he fell.

"Roxas, are you OK?"

"I can't walk very well right now."

"Come here. I'll carry you."

Roxas got up on Axel's back and held on while they continued to walk. Axel couldn't blame Roxas for being a little weak right now. They hadn't eaten since yesterday and they were always going from place to place.

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"Why do people lie?"

"What? What made you bring that up?"

"When I was younger, my caretakers Xemnas and Saix worked for the government. They always told me they would love me forever, but since I turned 13, they have always beaten me or punished me even for the smallest things or thing that didn't even make sense. Why did they lie to me?"

"Roxas… I really don't know myself but I do know one thing. People who lie, I think, should not even deserve to live at all. But I will never lie to you… make sure of that."

"OK…"

Axel knew he told the truth. He would never lie to Roxas because it would make the young 15 year old so deeply sad if his only friend had lied to him. Nothing would ever be the same if Axel ever did and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. His relationship with Roxas could not be broken. They were too close…

"Roxas, we're here."

"This place isn't that big…"

The abandoned hospital was smaller than they expected but it was abandoned nonetheless. Moss and ivy was growing on the wall, windows were cracked but the door had been securely locked. Axel put Roxas down and pulled out his gun.

"Roxas, stand back."

"OK."

Axel, with a few shots of his gun, broke the locks on the door and they stepped inside. Roxas looked at the diagram of the building.

"Axel, look at this. For a hospital, it sure goes far underground."

"This would have been the kind of building who disposed of the dead bodies underground. Then the doctors and nurses underground could dissect the bodies for scientific research."

"Oh I see now. What would they try to look for in dissecting the bodies?"

"Any form of bacteria or virus I'm guessing."

They looked around the building's top floors for anything they could find. They were searching an old office that was full of computers. Axel sat down at one of them and checked the power supply. Surprisingly, when he pressed the power button, the computer turned on.

"It still works."

"Axel, I don't get it. Why couldn't they turn off the power before they abandoned it?"

"I don't know. Let's look anyway. Hey… there are records of people who still work for the government on here."

They started to look through the records when they heard something outside in the lobby. The door had opened and someone walked in. The two friends peaked around the corner and saw Saix, who had tracked them down. Roxas's eyes widened in surprise and he became terrified.

"Saix… why is he here?"

"No doubt here to take you back."

"But… how did he find us?"  
"We have no time to talk Roxas. You go and escape while I hold him off."

"But… I-''

"Go now. You see the stairs at the end of the hall there? They will lead to the sewer which will take you outside to the storage facility. I'll meet you there."

"I don't-''

"Go!"

Roxas grasped Axel around the waist and started to shake and tremble and also started to have tears. He didn't want Axel to leave him alone. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I don't want to… be alone."

"You won't be… I'll come to get you when I'm done here. Don't worry."

"You promised me! From the beginning, you promised you wouldn't leave me. You can't break it! If you tell me to escape, then you have to come with me!"

Roxas was crying so hard and holding on to him. He was pouring out his concern for Axel instead of for himself. Axel understood how Roxas felt. He took his hands, put them on both sides of Roxas's face and they were looking at each other from really close.

"Roxas… listen to me. You will never be alone. But your safety is what's important to me. I need to be positive that you will be safe from harm and you're not going back to that city. You have to do this… Remember when I left you in Demyx's hands yesterday? I said quietly that I'll come back for you. I promise…"

"… OK."

Roxas understood him and took off for the stairs. He ran with tears still in his eyes, but now knowing that Axel would keep his promise. He had to trust his friend, no matter how upset or sad he was over it. Axel turned around from Roxas running to walking down to the lobby to meet with Saix.

"So, Axel… we finally meet. I'll be taking mine and Xemnas's property back now…"

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

A/U: This chapter was so much fun to write. Since I'm done with school for now, I'll have more time to focus. Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review, favorite or even rate this story!


	7. A Fake Promise is A Lie

**Chapter 7 – A Fake Promise is A Lie**

Roxas was running through the sewer, trying to look for a way out. He was running out of breath too after running for so long. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Images of Axel ran through his mind and so did his words. _I'll come back for you… I promise_.

"Axel… you promised." Roxas looked back to see if his friend was coming. He didn't hear anything so he started running again with tears in his eyes, wondering if he would ever see him again…

"I'll take mine and Xemnas's property back now."

"Unfortunately for you, that's not for me to decide. Roxas wanted to run of his own free will."

"May be true, but you were the one who helped him to escape."

"It was all Roxas's decision. I have some questions to ask you. If you hate Roxas so much, then why did you take him in the first place?"

"That info is considered top secret in the government but if you want to know that badly, I will tell you. Roxas was dumped off at the orphanage in the city when he was only 2 years old. The contract has always said that as long as Roxas had a home, whoever has custody of him may do anything they want."

"That does not give you the right to make Roxas a prisoner!"

"A prisoner… Roxas has never been a prisoner. Merely a young guest for us."

"If he's a guest, then treat him like one. Not as a mere play thing for you and your partner."

"I see Roxas told you a lot about his life in the city. He was never a play thing…"

"You're lying. He said a while ago that he doesn't like people who lie to him."

"Is that so? I will ask one more time… give back what belongs to us and the government."

"For the last time, that's not my decision! What will you do once you grab hold of him?"

"Are you admitting defeat? If so… I will do with him what I decide."

Axel got really mad and took out his gun and pointed it straight at Saix, ready to fire. He would not let poor Roxas be a play thing for the city any longer. Saix just turned away.

"I have no interest to fight or in you. I just want our property back."

"There's no way in hell."

Saix got angry and impatient with him and took out a knife from his belt. He turned around quick and threw it at Axel, cutting his shoulder. The pain was more intense because his shoulders were still recovering from the gunshots he received from his fight with Luxord. He dropped to his knees in pain, not in surrender. He fired a couple rounds from his pistol at Saix, but he dodged them easily. Axel looked up at him in pain and exhaustion.

"I suppose I'll go find him myself."

"No… I'm not letting you."

Saix became extremely impatient with him and shot him again in the back. Axel was too weak to follow him to the staircase that Roxas ran through to escape. But he had to keep his promise. The blue haired man walked back to him and held him up.

"I'm taking you with me." Axel looked into his eyes and became unconscious. Saix took him outside and threw him in the trunk of the car he came in. Of course he stole it but that didn't matter.

"Now then… where is our property?"

Roxas waited inside the storage facility in the back of the building. He kept looking out the window for his dear friend but still no sign. When he looked out again and saw Saix coming. He was shocked to see that Axel lost again and he sunk to the floor in disappointment. The door was starting to open and Roxas covered his face and cowered in fear.

"Roxas… so nice to see you again."

"Leave me alone! I'm not going back!"

"Apparently, you do… because if you don't, your friend won't be saved from kidnapping charges or even death. If you want to spare Axel's life, you better come back." Roxas's eyes widened in surprise. He thought over this for a minute and looked at Saix with eyes saddened by pain.

"… I'll go back. But you have to promise that Axel will be safe and that I won't be punished."

"You have my word." Saix seemed to tell the truth, but he was always patient with Roxas and was known for being deceitful. Roxas got up and stood in front of him. Saix took him by the arm and walked him back to the car. They both got in and started to drive south back to the dreadful city.

They arrived in the city two hours later, back to Roxas's old life. Saix and Roxas got out of the car to the lounge room in their condo. The young blonde was thrown on to the couch and Xemnas walked in through the door, looking extremely angry and Roxas became frightened. Xemnas picked him up by the arm and slapped him across the face, enough to leave a red mark on his face. Roxas cried and fell to the floor, as their punishments were always painful.

"What are you doing? Saix, you promised me!"

"You should know that I don't keep promises of someone as young and disgraceful as you! I also didn't keep my other promise as well."

"What do you mean?"

Saix dragged Roxas by the arm outside in the courtyard and popped open the trunk. Roxas was shocked to find Axel, unconscious and beaten badly.

"No! You have to give him back! You can't hurt him!"

"It's too late Roxas! He will be charged with kidnapping and the punishment for that is death! There's nothing you can do!"

"He didn't do anything! Axel, wake up!"

"Xemnas, hold on to our piece of property. I'll turn in this piece of garbage to the federal prison, where he can await his sentence."

The other man took hold of Roxas's arm and dragged him back inside. He threw the young abused blonde on the sofa and slapped him again. Roxas held his slapped side of his face and stared at the man in shock.

"You will be ours now and forever. It's what the contract says. As long as you're in our home, we can do whatever we want with you."

"That doesn't mean you can treat me like this!"

"Just shut up! You make me sick… just looking at you is enough to make me angry. We went out of our way to take care of you since you were 2 years old and this is how you repay us?! How dare you!"

"Please stop! Slapping me hurts!"

"Just get out of here! You're a disgrace!"

Roxas ran into his old room and locked the door. He cried for a long time, screaming at the top of his lungs. He was so afraid of the two older men that had once a tiny bit of care for him when he was younger. But now that he was older, they could do whatever they wanted with him. He continued to cry with force and held on to his pillow and he still didn't stop. But he noticed that he was wearing Axel's jacket from before when they rode the train. There was something in there… a lucky charm of sort. It was a silver chain with silver crosses… a bracelet. Roxas's tears continued again as he held it in his hands.

"Axel… promise to come back for me."

Saix arrived with Axel in handcuffs at the federal prison. He showed him to the head officer and told him that he was the one who supposedly kidnapped Roxas. Axel had the handcuffs taken off him and was pushed into his cell. He sat down on the bottom bunk, in disappointment, sadness and pain. He wasn't able to keep his promise to Roxas and he was blaming himself once again for the actions they took.

"Roxas… I'm so sorry. I let you down once again…"

He sat there in disappointment for a long time and was distraught with himself. How could he ever take care of Roxas, a young boy at the age of 15. Someone opened the door of the corridor and the officer walked by and stood in front Axel's cell.

"There's an overnight visitor for you." Axel looked at the visitor and was shocked with surprise. It was Demyx, his cousin.

"Hey there, Axel."

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me officer, may I be let in?" The officer opened the door and Demyx walked in and stood at the wall across from his guilt ridden relative.

"So Roxas was…?" Axel nodded. "You know… he still needs you."

"I couldn't do anything."

"The problem was that you focused so much on Roxas that you didn't have any resolve for yourself. You poured out your promises and your heart to him so much that you didn't leave any for yourself."

"Why would you say that?"

"Think about it Axel. You grew up pretty much alone, and therefore, no one believed in you so you didn't believe in yourself. Don't make promises you can't keep either. It won't be worth getting hurt over."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Roxas is probably lying at home, hurt that you couldn't keep your promise to him to come for him. I know that you will, but in order to do that, you need to believe that you, yourself can do it."

"I don't know."

"I'll stay here tonight and won't say anything until you know what to do. The choice is yours… and it's simple."

Throughout that entire day, Axel sat on the bottom bunk, thinking what he should do. Images of the young blonde ran through his mind, as did his words. He was so confused on what to do. Was Demyx right? Has he not believed in himself, moreover being foolish as well? He didn't know. Demyx was on the top bunk asleep… and soon Axel fell asleep as well…

The next morning, Axel woke up to a TV being turned on. It was Demyx, watching the TV in shock. He walked over to his cousin.

"Demyx what is it?"

"Axel… this isn't good."

He looked at the news reports and apparently, Roxas was walking into an underground entrance with Xemnas with his eyes covered and tears still on his face. Saix was talking to the reporters about what was going on.

_Roxas will be part of a new club we are opening only to official members of the government, including the Prime Minister and some of his other board members._

Axel became extremely mad and punched the wall. He was mad at himself because of pouring out fake promises to Roxas, this is what was happening. Axel knew this was ordinary club. It would be a club open at night for Roxas to be an adult's play thing. This was the real mind of his two older caretakers and Axel could not let this happen. Demyx stood up and looked at him in the eyes.

"So… what will we do?"

"I'm not gonna be the old me now. I'm a new person, full of belief in myself now. Now that I do believe in myself… it's time to go get him back once more. And I'll make sure that he stays with me… for good."

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

A/U: I had writers block for a while but I finally have this chapter finished! It was kind of a tough one too. Don't forget to review and favorite. Thanks!


	8. Sacred Rift

**Chapter 8 – Sacred Rift**

Axel and Demyx took out their tools from the backpack that Demyx brought with him and started gearing up for the rescue. Axel had hidden slots in his pants for knives and small daggers and Demyx took two pistols and loaded them with ammo. Axel did the same thing for his gun but this time, he saw that Demyx had taken a shotgun with him and he loaded it with ammo. It may come in handy because this would be a very intense fight, all of this just to get a young man by the age of 15 back to safety.

"Demyx, we're all ready to go. Put all this in your backpack."

"Got it."

They hid the stuff and were trying to come up with a way to escape. The prison had guards and security alarms everywhere. They couldn't start noise or a riot either because they thought the risk was too dangerous. But the silence was interrupted by several gunshots outside. Both men ran to the door of their cell to see what was happening. A hooded man burst open the door and shot every guy in the cells. But when he came to Axel's cell, he unlocked the door and gestured his hand, telling the two guys to escape and quickly.

"Thank you. But who are you?"

"No time. Now go."

"Thanks. Come on Demyx, we have to go."

The two guys ran outside to freedom and the hooded man looked back. All anyone could see was piercing blue eyes and a lock of blonde hair. Axel and Demyx ran outside and got in the car Demyx came in. They drove out the lot and towards the destination of the new club they were opening.

"What now, Axel?"

"We have to find a way into the club without getting caught tonight."

"Well… all the members are elected officials of the government. If we take their place we could sneak in."

"Alright. But first we have to check and make sure everything's ready. It's already 1:00 in the afternoon and according to the broadcast, the club's opening is at 9:00 tonight. We have 8 hours to do our planning and then… we start."

"Got it. Let's go."

_Roxas… just hang on. I made a promise to set you free when we first escaped… and I'll make sure to keep it._

On the club's main stage, Xemnas basked in the lights on the ceiling, like he was a sort of god. He was smiling evil too, because he and Saix wanted this for so many months. And it was also the perfect punishment for Roxas: to be a play thing for the entire government. Roxas remained tied up in the back room and Saix was standing by him, making sure he wouldn't escape.

"You know… consider this your punishment for what has happened. At early dawn tomorrow, your friend's body will be hanging from the entrance of the club, as a warning." Roxas didn't say a word. He stared at the floor with sad eyes. Saix put his face close to Roxas's and leaned in, like he was going to kiss him. But Roxas pulled away then Saix became angry and impatient and slapped him. Before he walked out the door, he looked back at Roxas with a disgusted look.

"You really do piss me off… worthless child."

Roxas kept staring at the floor, with nothing but sadness in his eyes. He took out Axel's charm from his jean pocket and looked at it in his hands. Tears began to drip from his eyes and to the floor. He had never felt so hopeless before but if he had never met Axel, he would have never gotten a warm feeling that he did when he was with him. He held the charm close to his heart and continued to shed tears.

_Axel… save yourself. I do not wish to be saved. If you do… I'm too afraid to know what will happen. I don't want you hurt…_

The eight hours passed quickly as Demyx and Axel were preparing for the rescue. He wanted to save Roxas, no matter what it took. He didn't even care if he died in the process. All Axel wanted was to have Roxas safe and most importantly, free. But somehow, when Axel thought about what would happen when he had Roxas again, he would feel that Roxas would start avoiding him and start blaming himself for everything that happened too. The two guys finished their preparations and snuck into the club, along with the other members. The operation begun…

"Alright, we're just lucky that we snuck in. Demyx, watch from the audience carefully. I'm gonna find a way to sneak to the back room and get Roxas before he goes on stage. I'll contact you if I have trouble."

"Got it."

Axel snuck around the crowd and tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. He walked around the wall leading to the hallway that had the back room, where Roxas was supposed to be kept. More mental images of Roxas ran through his mind and he almost broke down. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about the young blonde. But soon the images went away and Axel was able to focus again. There was static coming from his earphone.

"Demyx what's wrong?"

"Not good. Roxas just stepped up on stage and he's kneeling down before the entire crowd. Xemnas and Saix are up there too."

"Dammit! What the fuck are we gonna do now?"

"We're gonna have to go public. You should wait until you have the right chance."

"Got it."

Axel looked from the wall and saw Roxas with no top on but with stretch black pants and white socks. Soon he heard the young blonde yell in pain and he saw that Saix was standing behind him with a whip. Xemnas was softly laughing with an evil feeling to it. Blood was on the whip too and Roxas's back had blood too. Soon everyone around the stage started to yell for more. Axel couldn't take it but he couldn't be a fool either so he waited until the right moment.

"In the name of our fair city, I welcome you to the club's first night open. Young Roxas has generously donated himself as entertainment for us."

Saix walked up to the front and leaned his face in front of Roxas. He slowly moved his face towards the young blonde's and turned to the crowd.

"This young boy is a blessing. Who wants see him give a blessing to me as well?"

The crowd yelled as if to say yes. Saix leaned in a little bit more just before their lips could touch. He gently took his face and said something out loud.

"Roxas… say you'll give a blessing and I will spare your life."

"He doesn't have to do that!"

Saix turned around and saw Axel walking up the steps of the stage. He became extremely angry and Xemnas got ready to fight. Axel stared angrily back at the two older men as well.

"How dare you interrupt this ritual of blessings?"

"This was no ritual at all. Your twisted show from the start was to subdue Roxas in public! Especially in front of all these elected officials."

"I see… what is it that you desire?"  
"That's not the point right now! What I want is for you step away from the boy!"

"So you want Roxas as your own play thing?"

"You people make me fuckin' sick!"

Axel took the shotgun from his back and shot at the big chandelier above them. The club members fled the building. Demyx joined him in the fight on the stage. This was the ultimate fight…

Demyx focused on Xemnas while it was Axel and Saix. They fought for a long time and never stopped. But Axel and Demyx had a plan while fighting them. Demyx would shoot both Saix and Xemnas while Axel got a chance to sneak and snatch Roxas. They pretended to be cornered by the two older men.

"Axel, we have to find a way out!"

"Stay here while you throw me up and I'll search for a way from the top!"

"Right!"

He threw Axel up in the air really high while Demyx fought off both older men. Axel hung on to a ceiling beam and aimed for Roxas. He then let go of the beam and he dropping towards the young blonde, who was still silent. He landed behind Roxas and knocked him out. Roxas fell into Axel's arms with eyes closed. Demyx soon jumped to his cousin and they both stood together, facing the two older men. Axel had a sinister smile on his face now, as did Demyx.

"Now you get to watch us leave with the boy…"

They both ran off towards the back exit that lead on to the sewer and that would lead to the harbor. As the two older men watched them disappear, Saix pulled out his phone and called for reinforcements.

"I'll go see if the press is outside. If they are, I'll answer their questions."

"Right. Search the sewers for them. They can't have gotten too far. I'll be careful, Xemnas. Promise."

"Be sure that you do. I don't want to lose you."

Saix and his lover shared a passionate kiss and the blue haired man took off. Xemnas looked back and then ran outside. He answered most of the questions and they weren't difficult to answer.

"Not to worry. Roxas has been safely transported somewhere so the intruders won't take hold of him."

_Axel… do you just like to mock us for the sake of your own deeds?_

The two guys escaped with Roxas out of the sewer and came outside to the edge of the harbor. Roxas was still unconscious on Axel's back and it seemed like he wouldn't be woken up for a while.

"Demyx, we have to get out of here. What do we do?"

"The only thing I can think of is go back your place right now."

"I guess you're right."

They saw a nearby car and drove to his place, down in the basement of the brick building. They had to stay hidden until the right moment came. But for now, this was the safest refuge. Axel laid Roxas on the sofa and covered him with a blanket. Demyx volunteered to keep lookout for the night.

"Be sure to tell us if the police come near."

"Got it."

Demyx walked up the stairs and out the door. Axel sat on the sofa with Roxas to keep an eye on him. But a few minutes later, Roxas opened his eyes, not remembering what happened. He saw Axel with him and freaked out a little.

"Axel… where are we?"

"We're back at my place. We're staying here until the coast is clear. Demyx is outside keeping a lookout."

"Axel… why did you come?"

"You think I regret coming to get you? I sacrificed whatever freedom I had for myself left when I took you with me in the first place."

"What I was thinking before was telling you to run. I didn't want you to come and I certainly didn't wish to be saved."

"You think you getting hurt or even possibly dying will solve everything?! If that's what you think, then you're wrong!"

"I didn't wish to be saved because I feared for you! I feared that you would get hurt because you would come for me! Why did you come anyway?!"

"Because I promised!"

"What?"

"You may not have heard me say it the first time we escaped, but I promised that I would give you freedom, no matter the cost."

"But… there's no freedom for me anyway."

"Don't even say that, Roxas! You won't know that until you try!"

"What do I have that will make me try for anything?!"

Axel suddenly embraced him tightly as a sign that Roxas still had his life and his friend by his side. Roxas's eyes widened with shock, as he didn't know what Axel was doing. He let go of the young blonde and looked at him with sadness.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"I can't… I can't lose you Roxas. This past time when we were separated, I blamed myself because I didn't believe in myself enough and therefore, my promise to you was fake. I lied to you… but there's one thing I know. I don't want to see the people I care about being lost… and that even includes you Roxas, because you are the closest friend I will ever have."

Roxas was so confused by what he said. But he did feel a weight lifted off his shoulders. Roxas started crying and held on to his older friend. He didn't let go for a long time…"

"Axel?"

"What is it?"

"Don't lie to me ever again…"

"I promise."

Axel continued to hold on to the young blonde and didn't let go as well. For what Roxas didn't see that Axel had tears on his face. He wanted Roxas to be something precious to his heart.

"I'm sorry, no one but you can see me like this…"

**  
END OF CHAPTER 8**

A/U: This chapter turned out quite long and quite hard to write. But I'm glad it's finally done. Hopefully #9 won't be as hard to write now. I'll thank reddoggie for this chapter because she helped me a little. Hope you enjoyed and keep waiting for more. Don't forget to review either!


	9. Right or Wrong

**Chapter 9 - Right or Wrong**

A few days passed after the rescue and escape and things seemed to be normal again in the city. But Demyx had to leave for a while to take care of some outside business, so Axel and Roxas were left by themselves. They actually hadn't talked much since that night. Now, Roxas waiting for Axel to come back from getting extra money so they could get a place to stay. The young blonde had Axel's bracelet charm on since they left. Axel came back a few minutes later to the parking lot Roxas was waiting at.

"I found us a place to stay. It's not much because it's a spot by the harbor but it will do for now."

"OK."

"Oh… I got something for us to eat. It's a small package of rice balls and it will have to do for now. "Sorry… I know we haven't eaten for a long time."

"It's OK, Axel."

Roxas ate a rice ball and stopped. He turned away from Axel and stared at the water with sad eyes. Things between him and Axel were getting extremely rough. The private ferry arrived and Roxas got up and walked on board, without saying a word. Axel followed him without saying anything. It was already late sunset when the ferry took off. Neither male spoke to each other until Axel said something.

"How long do we continue not talking?"

"Once we get out of here, everything will be fine. I just don't feel like talking."

"Roxas, this is the 5th time you have lied to me."

"I never lied."

"Yes you have. Now tell me the truth."

"No! Leave me alone right now!"

Roxas ran to the back of the ferry in tears. Axel let him go and buried his face in his hands. Ever since that rescue a few days ago, nothing was the same. It had been a week and a half since their fateful meeting, but things between them have only gotten worse. Axel decided to leave Roxas alone for right now but he would confront him later when they got off. When they finally did, they arrived at a small house by the shore.

"Well… this is where we'll live for a while."

"OK… my leg hurts for some reason."

"Come here."

Roxas climbed on to Axel's back as his friend carried the young blonde to the house. He looked at his friend's charm again and then hid it away in his jacket. He would give it back to Axel later. But now wasn't the time. The tall redhead set Roxas down on the sofa as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat for the two of them.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

The young blonde ate a sandwich while his friend ate some more rice balls. Roxas looked out the window with sadness. Was he even right to run away with Axel in the first place? He didn't even know what was right or wrong and is he just supposed to die in the end? Axel wouldn't let him. Roxas got up and walked to his room.

"Where are you going, Roxas?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"This early? I still need to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk, OK? I just want some sleep…"

Axel let him go once again. He didn't know what was going on. He took out his phone and called Demyx to tell him what was going.

"Hey Axel, what's up?"

"Nothing really. But… Roxas is acting different. He won't talk and he's being completely avoidable of me. I've asked him but he says nothing's wrong."

"He just needs some time alone. And something is wrong… I think it's because he's confused whether what he's doing right now is right or wrong."

"You mean… he thinks gaining his own freedom may be wrong? That means he may want to be a captive for the rest of his life?"

"I don't have the answer Axel. But the best thing you can say that you'll listen to him. Maybe everything will work out…"

"Thanks, Demyx."

Axel hung up and sat there thinking. Did Roxas think what he was doing was wrong? He had to make sure.

* * *

Roxas lied there on his bed, with tears on his pillow. He was so upset about what to do and he thought Axel would never understand.

_What's the matter with me? What am I doing wrong? I guess I'm not fit to be in that city anymore… Am I supposed to do something right or just continue with the wrong things? What am I supposed to do and I don't think Axel would understand…_

Roxas thought about going to the ocean so the tide would carry him out to sea and he would drown, never to be seen again. But Axel would never let him and why not? Why can't he just end his life, along with suffering? There was a knock at the door and it opened. Axel came in to check on Roxas and the young blonde kept his face hidden but his friend sat there by his side on the bed. Axel took his hand stroked Roxas's back gently, as if to comfort him.

"I want to be left alone Axel. I thought I told you."

"Roxas… is everything OK?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Are you OK with living on the run, just the two of us?"

Roxas's eyes widened. It's not that he didn't like Axel as a friend. But he was just so confused on what to do…

"Axel… it's not that I don't trust you or like you or anything. I do like you because you have been such a good friend and I do trust you. It's not anything you did. It's just that… I… I can't explain it!"

Roxas jumped from the pillow and into Axel's arms. He was crying so hard and all because of this suffering. Axel held on to him with a tight grip, not letting him go. He wanted to understand and help Roxas. They both let go and Axel wiped away his tears with a piece of cloth.

"I've been saving this for your uncontrollable tears. Now… tell me what's wrong. I'll understand and just remember, I'll be here to listen to you."

"OK. I'll tell you…"

Roxas started a long explanation about what is right or wrong and what he should do: end his life and the suffering or continue to think what he may be wrong for him to do with someone like Axel...

"Roxas… so much suffering for you. I'm so sorry…"

"No Axel. Don't apologize for me."

"Listen to me… nothing that someone chooses is right or wrong. If you think you made the right choice, that's all that matters. So let me ask you something: do you think that running away was a better choice for you than staying"

"Well… I think so."

"There's your answer."

"I thought I was able to handle things on my own and figure them out, but… having you listen made me feel better."

"Just don't lie to me again because I can tell when something's wrong with you."

"OK."

Roxas laid his head on Axel's lap and fell asleep. Axel stroked his hand through the young blonde's soft hair as if to say that he'll be by Roxas's side for a long time to come. Axel turned him over on his back to look at his sleeping face.

_He looks peaceful when he's asleep…_

Axel leaned in close and softly kissed him on his forehead. He was so close to Roxas's lips and he wanted to do the unthinkable but he got control of himself and laid himself on the bed. He held Roxas's head against his chest and was about to fall asleep for the night, except for one thought…

_I will not let Roxas die. I don't know what to do about it, but the best I can do is be with him…_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Axel and Roxas woke up next to each other and they looked at each other.

"Roxas… are you OK now?"

"Yeah… for now."

"Come on. We should get up."

"OK."

Roxas tried to get up out of bed but he didn't want to because he felt so much better about himself now. For some reason, he just didn't want to get up.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"My leg still hurts a bit."

"Come on."

Axel laughed a little bit and picked up Roxas to put him on his back. Roxas was happy and did something he hadn't done for a long time: he smiled. Axel looked back at him and smiled back at his younger and cuter friend.

"Thanks, Axel."

"You know… you lied to me again."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

A/U: This chapter was relatively short. And I also started to work on a new fanfiction with Sora x Riku. But that one will be posted after this one is finished. Like always, keep reading for more and don't forget to review and fave!


	10. The Last Time I See You?

**Chapter 10 – Broken Promises**

Things had been going fine with Axel and Roxas for the past day after their understanding with each other. But the young blonde still felt like a burden to his older friend. So he found a dagger one day on the sidewalk and told Axel about it. Axel decided to let Roxas practice with it so he could protect himself because after all… the redhead couldn't be with him forever. Roxas didn't want to focus on that horrible day. One day, Roxas was sharpening the dagger when Axel came back from a trip on the sea. A local fisherman needed some hired help with a job and had Axel do it. Roxas was so excited to see Axel come back after an entire day alone.

"Are you sure it's OK? I didn't get my minimum amount."

"It's OK, son. This is fine. You have done enough work for today."

"You sure caught a lot of crabs, Axel."

"Well… it was my first time. Not bad I guess. So you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I've been ready since about a half hour ago."

Roxas hopped on the boat as they sailed back to the other harbor where their house was a short drive away. The sun was setting and the captain took the turn towards the harbor. After they got off from the boat, they walked to where they parked but something was wrong. Men in suits were standing by the car, waiting for them.

"Axel… what's going on? I'm a little frightened…"

"It's OK, Roxas. Just stay behind me OK?"

Roxas nodded and clung to Axel's arm as they walked slowly towards them. But then they saw someone familiar among the crowd: Demyx, Axel's cousin, once again.

* * *

The three guys were driving back to the city and that was all the men told them. They didn't tell Axel or Roxas anything else.

"Demyx, what's going on?"  
"Axel, Roxas… you have a meeting with the Order of Rebels, a secret order designed to be rid of the government."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Their leader is someone you may have heard of before. You've heard of The Hooded Master, right?"

"Yeah. He's one of the top representatives in the city."

"That's right. He's the leader for the Order of Rebels."

They finally got to the headquarters of the secret faction, which was disguised as another mansion. Axel, Roxas and Demyx all entered through the main double doors and into the great hall, where above a staircase, another set of doors opened to reveal The Hooded Master. He came up to the three guys and bowed to them. They bowed to the older man as well.

"Demyx and Roxas, you two will be escorted to your rooms. Axel, I need to talk to you. Come with me." Axel nodded and followed him. Roxas went to go after Axel too but Demyx held him back by holding his hand.

"Understand, Roxas. Axel can't be with you forever…"

They were lead to their rooms by security guards while Axel was led a meeting room with The Hooded Master, whom nobody knew his real name or what he looked like. But Axel guessed he could trust the man.

"I understand that you are on the run from the government with Roxas as well. I want to help you in every way possible. You can pledge your trust in us and from then on, we will work as a team."

"This is what's best for me. I'm glad I'll have your help."

"But… is that the best for Roxas?"

Axel's eyes widened for a moment. Is this what Roxas wanted? To be by Axel's side the entire way through this faction. Of course but Axel didn't want him in danger.

"I don't know."

"I'll give you the night to think about it. Now, the guard outside will lead you to your room.

"Thank you sir."

Axel was lead to his room in the building. He was thinking about what the leader had said. He did want help to defeat the government but Roxas would be put in danger. What was he gonna choose: help but harm or no help but harmless? Once he got to his room, he laid on his bed, confused and looking for help. He heard a knock at his door and got up. When he opened it, Roxas was there with a sad look.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Roxas walked in with the same look and Axel sat down with him, holding his head close to his heart once again. Roxas started to have tears in his eyes but Axel wiped them away.

"Roxas, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I heard, from Demyx, what you and the leader talked about and I thought about it… and I want to have both of us ask for help."

"No Roxas we can't do that."

"Why not? What is it that you're afraid of?"

"Nothing, OK?! Why did you even bring this up?"

"Because I don't care if I'm in danger because of that choice… I just wanna be with you."

"Demyx! I'm gonna kill him for talking about with you."

"Axel, I wanna do this with you! Why can't you understand?!"

"Roxas…"

Axel looked back at the young blonde, still with tears in his eyes. Roxas wanted to be with him but Axel wouldn't let him because the young blonde would be in danger. He wiped away Roxas's tears and held him by the shoulders.

"Roxas, listen to me. You won't understand how powerful these people are. If you were captured by them again, they could kill you at any time and I can't let that happen to you."

"Axel, I want to be with you."

"Forget it Roxas."

Roxas was shocked as to what Axel said to him. He walked out the door and ran back to his room. He was too upset with his closest friend and couldn't let him see himself like this. Axel, in his room, buried his face in his hands. Roxas had to understand what was gonna happen. So he finally made his decision…

"Oh, hello Axel. What is it?"

"I've made my decision. I will pledge myself to the Order, but in exchange, I want you to get Roxas out of here. Take him where he can grow up the way he should and get the proper family as well. I'm unfit to take care of him the way he is now… and I can't have him hurt."

"I understand your sympathy for the boy. We'll make arrangements to get Roxas out of the country so that he can grow up. It's good to see that you have boy's best interests at heart as well."

"Thank you sir."

Axel went to Demyx's room but on the way there, he saw his cousin coming out of Roxas's room.

"Hey Axel."

"Hey. How's he doing?"

"He just fell asleep. He didn't tell me what was wrong but he did seem upset. So he came to me to put him to sleep."

"I should have never saved him in the first place, two weeks ago. But if I hadn't, then he would probably be suffering so much that he'd kill himself right now. Why did you tell him?"

"Roxas wants to stay with you. It's obvious and you keep pushing him away. Understand how he feels."

Axel opened the door to Roxas's room to find the young blonde's face red from the tears but asleep and finally peaceful for the night. He walked to him and sat on the bed by him. He gently stroked his face and kissed him slightly on his forehead.

"Roxas… I don't want you hurt. I'm doing what's perhaps best for both of us. Please understand that."

* * *

The next morning, the cars arrived outside the building. Axel and Roxas met at the staircase and looked at each other in the entrance hall. They looked at each other for a minute then they both said sorry at the same time.

"Axel, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. But, the decision is already made. I'm going to pledge for both of us, OK? You'll be taking a separate car to another place."

"OK, I'll wait for you."

"Roxas… you can get through this. I won't let you get hurt… remember? I promise I'll come back for you."

"I believe you."

Roxas was then surprised because after he said that, Axel kissed him on the forehead, walked to the car and it drove away. He felt his forehead where it was placed and started to pour out tears.

"Axel…"

Roxas got in the separate car with Demyx driving. He felt safe enough with his cousin and promised himself he would wait for Axel to come back, no matter how long it took.

_Roxas… please forgive me. This will be the last time I'll ever lie to you._

As Axel arrived at the building where the Order was supposed to meet, the building was empty then the Hooded Master stepped on to the circular wooden arena with lights on around the building.

"Well… if it isn't Axel. I'm surprised you made it this far, but yet… you were able to go this far without knowing who I really was."

The Hooded Master took off his hood to reveal a very familiar face Axel knew well. He was shocked to know who The Hooded Master was.

"It's you… Luxord."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

A/N: I'm sorry because I didn't have as much time to myself as I wanted to write this chapter because I had to help with a big project around my house. I'm tired and hot from the weather. But I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to fave or review. Thanks!


	11. It's My Fault

**Chapter 11 – It's My Fault**

Axel and Luxord stared at each other with anger. Neither gave up their guard as they both reached for their weapons. Axel pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him.

"This was all a setup so you can lure me away and finish me off myself."

"Such a smart young man. But I didn't want to kill you for fun. Prepare yourself, in your final moments, as you picture the one you love."

_Roxas! I can't believe I left him alone! I have to go back for him!_

"You bastard! What did you do with him?"

"I see to give you no info about where Roxas will be. After all… I'd rather we would just give up the talk and start fighting for his rights and freedom."

"What would you know about freedom and rights?"

They stood there, just glaring but Luxord had a smile. Axel was glaring angrily, as he couldn't forgive himself for leaving Roxas alone again.

"Well… shall we begin?"

Axel fired the first few shots and Luxord dodged them He took out a few daggers and hurled them…

* * *

Demyx and Roxas were blindfolded and taken somewhere. Their blindfolds were removed and they were in a huge mansion. Bodyguards surrounded them and they both didn't know what as going on. They were both forced into a room and didn't know why they did.

"Stay here until the master shows. And behave yourselves. We hate trouble."

Demyx sat down on the couch. All he remembers was the car being pulled over and Roxas got frightened, then the men forced them out and they were blindfolded. The rest was a little blank. Roxas laid down on the opposite end and hid his face in the pillow, trying not to speak.

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"He lied to me again… Axel lied to me!"

"Axel wanted to keep you safe and you should know that. You're the most precious person in his life."

"If he cares that much, then why did he lie?!"

"People have to lie in order to keep the things that are most precious."

"What?"

"Why do you think Axel lied to you? He wanted to keep you safe because he cares. He's fighting for you. You don't realize how lucky you are."

"Demyx… keep me safe until Axel comes back."

"No need to worry Roxas."

Roxas scooted in closer to Demyx as if to say please keep me safe. Demyx held him slightly because he knew Roxas loved Axel and not him. Roxas started to have tears on his face.

_Axel… you lied to keep me from harm. You also promised… to come back for me always… where are you?_

Before Roxas knew it, he fell into a slumber so Demyx laid him back down to make sure he got some sleep. He was worried about Axel too, but probably not as much as Roxas because of the relationship they had with each other…

* * *

Axel and Luxord were both tired. They had been fighting for so long and they hoped this would be the last fight between them.

"Once you're gone, you can leave Roxas to me. I'll take him back to his true caretakers."

"You can't do that! Roxas has suffered has practically suffered all his life!"

"What would you know about Roxas's pain? You're not his childhood friend or his family. What would you know?"

"That may be true… but Roxas is like my little brother."

"Yet, he isn't."

They continued to fight, even if they were worn out. But one thing was clear, Axel couldn't let Roxas fall into hands that would make him suffer. His life was way too important and he would gladly give his own for Roxas.

"I will be the one to save Roxas from suffering!"

"You weren't even a part of his life until now. Spare the heroics!"

They clashed over and over and didn't stop. Axel was almost ready to give in, with blood on his face from slashes. But then images of Roxas from when they first met and when he was happy flashed through his mind. His heart became stronger, ready to pump out the last bit of energy. He rushed towards Luxord and pinned him to the wall, causing cracks to form. He held Luxord's throat in anger, choking him and pointing his gun at his head too.

"You don't even deserve to live. You just want Roxas for your own ways."

"We both want the same thing Axel. To have him happy… what is your meaning? What will you do when the fight for Roxas's freedom is over?"

"That's between me and him!"

Axel let go of him and Luxord fell to the floor, unconscious. He hoped now that the older man would have learned a thing or two. He shot Luxord in the back four times to let him know of the message.

"What Roxas and me do is not your business."

Axel walked to the stairs leading down, holding his abdomen tightly. He had been stabbed with medium strength during that fight. He barely had any strength to go on but he had to reach Roxas because he made a terrible mistake by leaving him alone. It was his duty as Roxas's close friend to help him and protect him in any way possible. He had to keep his promise… he came to a fall just before the entrance to the abandoned subway tracks below the city. His memories of Roxas being happy and when they first met flashed through again…

_Rox… Roxas… please stay strong, until I come back for you…_

* * *

Back at the mansion, Roxas was put in a separate room from Demyx and both guys didn't know why. Roxas sat on the floor, confused and not knowing what to do. What would happen to him right now? He didn't even want to know. Just then, two bodyguards came into the room, looking at Roxas.

"What do you want?"

"The master wants to see you in the enshrined room."

"No! I'm not going!"

"Come with us, now!"

Roxas tried to struggle away from their grip but it was no use. He finally calmed down as they walked to the top floor. He was nervous… who was the master of this mansion anyway? They got to the top floor and to the largest door. The door closed behind Roxas as he walked through. He looked around to find some kind of shrine in the center, surrounded by candles.

"Roxas… so good to have you back in my hands, at last."

"Who are you?"

A black cloaked figure stepped out of the shadow in a corner towards Roxas. The young blonde backed away, looking extremely frightened. He didn't know what was going on. What was this place?

"You should know who this is Roxas. I took care of you."

"That voice…"

The figure unhooded himself: it was Xemnas. This was not good at all. Roxas was terrified of him because he has seen him frightening and it wasn't nice at all. He tried to move away but nothing happened. He just stood there, shaking and terrified. The feeling of being terrified of someone larger and colder than him is what terrified Roxas most of all. There was a huge fight going on outside and several bullets shot through the glass window, which was covered up. The bullets hit the older man and the back and fell to his death. The bodyguards heard the enshrined room being destroyed and burst in through the door. There was a shadow figure on the balcony with his long hair flowing in the breeze. Roxas looked up, hoping it was Axel coming to save him. But he was wrong… dead wrong.

"Roxas… I want nothing more to do with Xemnas anymore."

"No…"

The figure stepped out of the sunshine on the balcony to reveal someone Roxas was more afraid of than Xemnas: Saix. He was the coldest person Roxas had ever met and he was more afraid of him than anyone else he had come across before.

"You never knew your true self did you?"

"What do you mean? You shouldn't lie to me like that!"

"But Axel lied to you as well."

Roxas stopped what he was saying for a minute and thought of Axel suddenly. He wanted nothing more than to be with Axel… that's all he wanted.

"Don't think of him… only me."

"What are you saying?"  
"Me and you Roxas… are the same. You and I… were never meant to exist."

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: **I am so sorry this chapter took so long! Since it's summer vacation, I have been busy with family, friends and other creative projects. This story is coming to an end, sadly… chapter 12 will be the end and maybe even a special chapter or the epilogue after that. But keep reading because I'll make the ending as exciting as possible! Remember to review and rate!


	12. Death Saves All Doesn't It?

**Chapter 12 – Death Saves All... Doesn't It?**

"What… did you… say?"

"You were never meant to exist Roxas, neither was I. I used whatever sources needed to eliminate myself and you as well. Once we die, the world will be a better place."

This was the true side of Saix, a saddened being with nowhere else to go. He had planned to share his saddening past with Roxas and they would do it by dying together. But Roxas still kept his ground because the only people he trusted was Demyx, just a good friend and Axel… the one person who wanted to save him and the one person Roxas would always care about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Axel woke up to find himself in a dark alley and strangely enough, his wounds from his last fight were all healed and they weren't even bandaged up either. He stood up a little weak and after walking for a few miles, he regained his old strength back. He walked around, trying to figure out what was going on because people were running toward the mansion of the government, where all the officials lived. There were cracks all over the building and broken glass was everywhere. Suddenly, he got a call on his phone from Demyx.

"Demyx, what's up?"

_There's a huge mess right now. Are you in front of a mansion right now?_

"Yeah, what's going on?"

_There's commotion on the top floor, where you should see a broken window._

"What about it?"

_I was placed in a separate room but… I don't know how to tell you this but… Roxas is on the top floor and I think Saix is with him too._

Axel's eyes widened when he heard that. He would not let anyone go near Roxas and cause him pain. He had to get in there and he would need Demyx's help. Axel should have known from the start since they came back that he should have never left Roxas alone… that was one promise he had to keep but life kept getting in the way.

"Roxas isn't with you?!"

_No… he tried to struggle away from the guards but it was no use. I can't get to the top floor either._

"Is Roxas okay?"

_I don't know that either Axel, but there's a way inside here. In my room is a map of the entire mansion. I'll send it to you._

"Thanks, Demyx."

Axel soon got the picture of the map and followed it. He went around to the back door and busted it down. He was only armed with a pistol and dagger, which may not be enough to protect himself, but his life was not important right now. When he heard that Roxas was trapped on the top floor in the enshrining room, Axel would do whatever was necessary, even put his own life at risk to get Roxas back safe and sound. He was sure freedom is what Roxas desired from his life and with Axel's help, their goal together to be free and safe would be achieved. He went through the first few floors with no trouble at all but once he hit the seventh floor, bodyguards started appearing and shot at him. Luckily, Axel was very agile and quick.

"I have no time to play around with you!"

Axel shot down the bodyguards one by one as he went through the floors and when he reach the 11th floor, one floor away from where Roxas was being kept, there were no bodyguards at all. There was a sudden burst through a door behind him. It was Demyx who finally succeeded in breaking free of his room.

"Demyx! You alright?"

"Yeah… Roxas is on the top floor in the enshrining room."

"Got it."

Both Axel and Demyx took off for the top floor to save their young friend, but to Axel, he was going to rescue the one he deeply cared for more than anyone else in his life.

* * *

"I said leave me alone!"

Roxas kept dodging every time Saix moved towards him. There was no way he would let anyone else but Axel hold him close. He tried to defend himself but Roxas was small, fragile and weak. He couldn't support himself for much longer but just as Roxas was about ready to give up, a blast was heard from behind the two males. He tried to see who it was from the cloud of dust from the wall but when Axel appeared along with Demyx, and yelled his name, Roxas smiled and glimmered with happiness.

"Roxas, my god. I was worried sick about you. I'm sorry to leave you alone."

The two young men embraced each other with happiness and Roxas got behind Axel, wanting to be saved from his life. Axel put his arm out in front of him, ready to defend what was precious to him.

"So… two people who were never meant to be together are finally reunited."

"Why were you after Roxas again? I thought I made it clear that he's running of his own free will."

"He can try to run and escape his fate, but fate cannot be changed. Roxas and I were never meant to exist."

"You're just spitting out crap like the others!"

"Then let me tell you the story…"

Saix took out what seemed like a vial of blue liquid and he swallowed them. A sort of blue aura began to swirl around him and Roxas became frightened, burying himself in Axel's shoulder.

"About 20 years ago, this country made itself known for scientific research and people became afraid, starting a war. The country decided to create enhanced soldiers, who had speed and power beyond belief. I was one of those soldiers a long time ago. But to bring them into war, they needed an infant's genes who carried special cells that brought those traits in the soldier's body to life. That didn't happen for a while, but 15 years ago, when the country was about to give up, that one special infant was born… it was you Roxas. Your body carries those genes that brought the soldiers to life. When you were born, the doctors of the government discovered an unknown yet terrifying creature, that was already frozen and preserved a long ways north, that had the same genes as you. That creature is long dead, but its genes live in you. They decided to put some of that creature's genes into you and therefore, the enhanced soldiers, including myself, were born. It's thanks to you Roxas that I lived again. But the enhanced soldiers soon got out of control and started to destroy everything in their path. I was one of the few that did not lose control. In short, you and I Roxas… are unknown monsters of this planet because we carry the same genes inside of us. Therefore, we share the same fate. If you and I had not been born, thousands of lives would be spared and the world would not be in chaos. Roxas… you and I were never meant to exist."

* * *

Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a total monster? Even though he couldn't believe it, it was the horrible truth that he had not known all along. He cried at what he really was and Axel became furious then stood up.

"So what? Roxas is still the most precious person in my life right now."

"Roxas is not a person… he's a monster created for selfish desires. He is meant to come with me so we can await our fate together."

"I'm… a monster?"

"That doesn't matter Roxas. I still care for you and I will save you!"

Axel charged toward Saix but was blocked by a shield created by the blue aura. Saix even tossed away his modern weapons and pointed towards Axel, shooting a small ray of blue aura towards him and hitting Axel in the shoulder, causing him to bleed. Axel groaned in pain.

"Axel!"

"Roxas, you have to get out of here… freedom is what you desire."

"Come with me to share your inescapable fate."

Roxas was standing at a cross road. He wanted to be free but if dying made the world better for everyone including Axel, then he would go to his fate and die. So he proposed a deal.

"Saix… if I come with you to my fate, you have to promise not to hurt Axel. Don't lay a hand on him and leave him be. I want to make him happy."

"Since both you and me will be dead, no one will hurt him."

Roxas looked at Axel, ready to leave. He embraced him from behind and had more tears down his face. He didn't want to leave Axel alone.

"Roxas… what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Axel. I'm doing this for you."

Saix picked Roxas up in his arms and carried him outside to the balcony. Wings made of the same blue aura carried both of them off to where they used to live. Axel and Demyx ran outside but were too late as they were already gone. Demyx watched as his cousin fell to the ground and hung his head in disappointment, with nothing but a depressed look on his face.

Later that night, they went back to Axel's place, wondering what to do. Just minutes after being reunited, Roxas was taken again to die. Axel could not live with Roxas and himself being separated all the time. This time when they would be together again, they would stay together as long as possible.

"Maybe I do need him more than he needs me."

"That is true. He sacrificed his own freedom so he could save you."

"Roxas doesn't even care what happens to him. He needs to learn how I feel."

"So… are we?"

"This is the final stand."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

**A/N: **This chapter was actually very easy to write. Well, looks like #13 will be the last chapter! Roxas plans to die to save everything?! What about Axel's feelings? Get ready because the final stand is coming… and so is the end. Don't forget to review and fave.


	13. Know Peace, Never More

**FINAL CHAPTER – Know Peace Never More**

A few hours passed as they planned their operation but when it was finally time, Axel and Demyx gathered their weapons and their gear ready to go make their final stand against the power of the city.

"Are you ready, Demyx?"

"Let's go get Roxas back. I'm ready."

"Let's go."

Axel and Demyx took off on unknown motorcycles towards the skyscraper, where Roxas once lived before Axel came along. They kept their eyes on the target, ready for the final stand.

_Roxas… I won't let you. I won't let you die, because you must know how I feel._

* * *

Roxas sat on the floor, motionless with a depressed look on his face. Night had already fallen upon them and both him and Saix would await their fate together. He didn't care about life anymore. If dying would save everything, he would do it.

"Our fate awaits us soon."

"I understand…"

"Axel can try all he wants, but he can't save you from a fate you cannot escape."

"I'll die… to make him happy."

"Good to hear."

A tiny bit of blood splattered on to the wall and floor and one of the guys put away their knife that was covered with blood.

Meanwhile, Axel and Demyx got to the building and the penthouse where Roxas was being kept was all the way at the top. They got in the entrance and took a peak around the entrance hall until the guards fired gunshots at then.

"Axel, go find Roxas. I'll hold them off here."

"Thanks, Demyx."

Axel ran off toward the elevator, where it had been malfunctioning for a while. It looked like Saix went out of his way to keep Axel away from Roxas, but that wouldn't stop him. Just before the elevator rose up again, he made a wide jump from the floor to on the top of the elevator, where it would hopefully go to the top floor. Axel didn't have much time and he made a hole in the elevator top, allowing him to drop through went through the large doors. He soon arrived at a deep chasm, both sides only connected by a small bride made of cement and steel. Someone was stepping from the shadows: Saix and Axel frowned at his appearance.

"Humans never give up do they?"

"Mystery solved. You just used everything for your own sick pleasure… your pleasure to die yourself so you can leave everything else to die."

"If everyone dies, peace can finally reign again. As long as others live, war will continue and so will suffering.

"Suffering is a part of life. You should know that."

"The only thing I know and care about is me dying. Every time someone dies, peace gets closer. But every time someone is born, peace get's further away."

"What makes you think everyone dying is gonna help everything?"

"Because it was humans who cause this world to crumble and die. Humans caused my family to die and I cannot forgive them for that."

"Go ahead and kill yourself and everything else. But you cannot destroy everything! At least leave Roxas out of your revenge!"

"If you have come for Roxas… you have come too late."

* * *

"What?"

"Roxas has chosen his fate now and he cannot escape."

Axel's eyes widened when Saix pulled out the knife with blood on it. Did he hurt Roxas that bad? He became furious with anger and pulled out several daggers, throwing them but he missed. Saix just stood motionless, without an expression.

"Your anger clouds your fighting."

"Why did you hurt him?!"

"Like I said, he chose his fate."

Axel gathered his thoughts and pulled out his pistol, shooting multiple times but Saix just blocked them with the powers of his blue aura. It was natural for a monster like that anyway. But Axel knew that Roxas was no monster… he looked just like an innocent human being just wanting to be free. Both Axel and Saix fought for a long time until they both got really tired. The longer the fight dragged on, the less time Axel had to get to Roxas. So he pulled something out what looked like a small bomb but powerful enough to make a large blast. There was oil at the bottom of this crevice and Axel threw the bomb into the crevice below. Just after he disappeared to the other side of the bridge, the bomb went off setting off a larger explosion. After the blast, Saix was left unconscious for a few minutes. Then he slowly sat up on the broken bridge.

"I refuse to… accept my fate… until they are dead."

Axel found his way to the top floor and reached the penthouse, partially injured but he would be okay. The place was fogged up all over and he saw someone over on the deck of the large house. It was Demyx… so he survived.

"Demyx, are you okay?"

"Axel! You made it! You're hurt…"

"I'll be fine… did you find Roxas?"

"Nope. Just got here myself."

"Well, let's split up and keep looking."

"Right."

Both guys split up and searched the entire house but couldn't find him. They screamed his name so many times but got no answer. What if Roxasreally did die? Axel couldn't let that happen to him. In just one short time, they really did change each other for the better. Axel was about to give in until he came across one room that had the door cracked open. The moon shined through the crack to reveal someone laying there with blood on the floor. It was Roxas. Axel burst the door open and rushed to his side.

"Roxas! Come on wake up!"

The young blonde slowly opened his eyes, even though he was really hurt. It was the first time in his life that he was stabbed by somebody.

"Axel…"

He gently embraced Roxas, relieved that he was okay. He was still alive but in his already fragile condition, Axel didn't know how he survived.

"Come on… we know of a way to save you."

"…No, Axel. I don't want to be saved."

"What are you saying?"

"I wish to die… but I want to thank you Axel. You have made me happy more than anyone else. But now I wish to make you happy and I want you to live. I will end this suffering in this world and it will make you happy if I do this. Thank you…"

"You think dying will solve everything? That's not how it works. If you die, people will grieve. Stop thinking of yourself for one minute and think of someone else that cares for you and will suffer because you will die."

"What are you… saying?"

"…I promised to make you free Roxas and that's exactly what I'll do. You cannot die because you don't know what I think of that. I can't bear to have you die… you have to know how much I love you."

Roxas's eyes widened as Axel kept holding him. Was this the truth all along? Roxas knew it was the truth… because he loved Axel as well. He held to Axel tightly with tears on his face. He finally realized that they both need each other, each one for their own reasons. They let go of each other.

"Please, Roxas… you have to keep living, for my sake."

"…Okay."

* * *

An explosion was heard outside the house just after Demyx saw Axel and Roxas and were finally all back together. They looked to see and out of the smoke came Saix, ready for one final match. Axel put himself in front of Roxas, ready to defend him. But that was not the case.

"Demyx…"

"What is it?"

"…Take Roxas and get out of here. Get him out of the country and put him with a family, where he can be for a while and get everything he desires."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he doesn't need to see this anymore."

"No, Axel! I don't want to leave you behind!"

"Roxas…"

Axel knelt down and kissed Roxas on his forehead. The young blondewidened his eyes when he did, probably trying to give a message.

"You need to go…"

Demyx pried Roxas off of Axel and dragged him off, but Roxas kept trying to reach for Axel, not wanting to leave his side. But Axel stood there, not reaching for him back as he wanted Roxas to be safe.

"So… you survived the explosion. Not surprised, considering how you are a monster."

"Enough small talk."

They fought for a long time and Axel knew that he was winning, but something felt wrong. As they fought, Axel noticed that the nerves in his leg were giving out. If this went on, he could suffer nerve damage and receive a permanent limp in his leg for the rest of his life. But that didn't matter. When Axel fired the last shot of his pistol, he dropped it and fell to the ground. He now couldn't feel anything in his leg and he passed out. Saix just stood over and looked at him but at the last minute before the whole place burned to the ground, he placed Axel on his back and placed him on the top of a building, so he wouldn't be hurt by the flames. Saix then flew back to the skyscraper and waited for his death.

"Since I can now die… I will be at peace."

The whole skyscraper caught on fire and collapsed to the ground. The cruel and harsh government's rule was now over. But the country lost their millions and became a poor country. Millions of people lost their money and their homes, leaving them to the streets. The country called it… "The Peaceful Crisis" because now there was no war in the country anymore, creating peace, which many people could consider was the government's goal all along. Axel didn't know why Saix had saved him that night but at least he was alive…

**EPILOGUE**

2 years later, many people set up street side markets and the country was under a new government trying to rebuild the country to former glory. But even after 2 years of work, the country was still very poor. There were people accusing each other left and right of rip off deals on the markets. One man became extremely mad and grabbed the man from behind his stand.

"I'm sorry, Luxord. But I am poor, remember that."

"Forget it, you piece of trash."

As he walked off with his new girlfriend, Luxord saw someone off the corner of his eye: a young boy with blonde hair and quite short.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

The boy seemed quite healthy and had a smile on his face. He passed many buildings as energetic as possible. On the way to his destination, he passed a building that created the biggest magazine in the city. There was yelling in the chief editor's office.

"You call this a story? What kind of photos are we gonna get from Axel with this piece of crap?"

The boy continued to pass many building until he came across an empty lot with piles of rubble: the remnants of the old government's skyscraper. The blonde boy just looked at the pile of rubble for a minute and continued walking, also smiling as well. He then came to a bar that was called "Unnamed." This was his destination and he walked in. He saw several people but not the person he was looking for.

"Um… excuse me?"

"Can I help you?"

The boy was wearing a hooded sweatshirt so when he removed his hood, it revealed Roxas, much healthier and happier.

"Hi, Demyx."

"Oh my god! Roxas! You're here!"

"I'm looking for him."

"Hmmm… oh, I think he's on the roof."

Demyx lead a bar now and was on the rise but not famous. He led Roxas up to the roof and told him to wait at the wall. Roxashid behind it and waited for the perfect time. He went to Axel, who had a serious look on his face and taking pictures of the city. He was now a photographer for the biggest magazine in the city. There was also a gauze bandage on his right leg because he suffered nerve damage during that fight two years ago and has a permanent limp in his leg.

"Still doing your same routine huh?"

"Yeah… how's everything?"

"Got a surprise visitor right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Roxas stepped out from behind the wall and took off his sweatshirt. He wasn't so thin now because of his foster family he had lived with out of the country for 2 years now. But the best change was that Roxas looked so much happier than he did before. Axel looked over and smiled at him.

"It's about time you showed up."

"…I've come home."

Roxasran to Axel and embraced him. Even though he was worried because Axel would limp around for the rest of his life, at least he was alive and that's what made him happy. Axel kissed Roxas on his forehead, which would be typical of Roxas to expect that. But now both Axel and Roxas know peace, never more.

**THE END**


End file.
